In the End
by shadowneko003
Summary: It was the end.  No more running.  No more.  He is the savior of the universe, but he is the loneliest being in existence.  The Doctor deserves happiness.  Doctor/Rose  Part of the my Forever Series
1. The Final Stop

Title: The Final Stop (1/3)

Rating: T

Characters: 13th Doctor, Jenny, Jack

Pairings: Doctor/Rose

Warnings: Character death

Disclaimer: No own Doctor Who.

Summary: It was the end. No more running. No more.

Author's Note: I got into Doctor Who a few months ago when I told my friends I was bored and decided to give Doctor Who a try since they liked it. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so forgive me if anything is wrong. Inspired by a fanfic on that escaped my mind right now.

* * *

><p>He was dying. No more regenerations, no more running. They knew it. The Doctor had taken a hit from a Dalek's laser beam for his daughter Jenny.<p>

Jenny, Jenny, Jenny. He had found her alive and well a regeneration and a half ago. And boy, was he surprised that she was alive. She didn't know who he was because of his regeneration into his 11th form, but something inside clicked when he ran after her, calling out her name. It was so long ago, that time, that single adventure where Donna had convinced him to open his hearts to his daughter. That he was not the last of the Time Lords. Of course Medley Pond/River Song and him shared similar characteristics and he had loved her, but he knew that she was to die when he had first met her in the Library.

Jenny and Susan would have been great together, he knew it. If only Susan was still here. It stills gets to him that he had to destroy his own people to ensure the safety of the universe. No matter how many adventures and companions he had after those events, he still remembers every single details of the Time War. But it was thanks to one companion that made him better.

Rose Marion Tyler was her name, Defender of the Earth. He had loved her (and he still does) like he loved no other. She made him better. She had absorbed the Time Vortex for him. She had jumped dimensions for him. And he was forced to leave her on Pete's World with another him because he couldn't offer her his forever no matter how hard he wished. It was the right choice, but that didn't mean the Doctor didn't regret it.

The Doctor was dying. And it wasn't fair. He had saved the universe so many times that he lost count (although there were a few times in which he himself had put the universe in danger.) And every time, no one besides a selected few people knew what he did. He never asked for recognitions or anything. Everyone was saved and happy but him. The Doctor deserved his happiness. He had made new friends and more to fill that empty spot in his heart, but it wasn't enough. That lonely empty spot belonged to her, who had filled it once before her untimely departure.

The Doctor thought back to his 10th self, on how he had left her with him. That single day broke him in so many ways that he couldn't imagine. He had lost her and his best friend, Donna Noble, in one day. Donna Noble couldn't remember their adventures or she would die because her mind could not withstand the human-Time Lord metacrisis. It was then that he realized that he was the universe's savior, yet he would remain the loneliest being in existence. The universe was cruel.

The Doctor was dying and he knew it. There was only one thing he wanted to do right now. He just wanted to see her face one last time. But he couldn't because he was dying. The one thing in the universe that he wanted to do and he couldn't.

Jenny and Jack had dragged the Doctor into the TARDIS when Jack had shot the Dalek. The Doctor was on the floor with Jenny cradling his head in her arms, while Jack was inputting the command that the Doctor had instructed him to if anything had happened to him. Jenny was yelling, crying, and begging her father not to die.

The Doctor, laying in his daughter's arms on the floor, place his hand on her cheek, wiped a tear away, and gave a smile, "You don't look pretty when you cry." He turned to Jack, "Look after her."

He looked at the ceiling of the TARDIS. 'Thank you...for stealing me all those years ago...for a grand adventure...Sexy."

His hand fell from Jenny's cheek, his body shook one final time, and he was gone.

"DAD!" Jenny screamed.

Jack made his way over to the Time Lady and wrapped her into his arms.

"Executing Emergency Program 113," the TARDIS' computer announced.

Jack and Jenny looked to where the sound was coming from and saw a hologram in the image of the 11th Doctor.

"Hello Jenny and Jack." the hologram Doctor greeted. "If you're seeing this message, it means I'm dead. No more regenerations. Nothing. Nada. Zip, zap! Do you like the fez? I just got it from the market today, which is on Terrick 5."

That got a smile from Jack and Jenny. Only the Doctor can say something like that is a case like this. The hologram of the 11th Doctor shifted into the current version of him.

"Back to current business. You're getting this message because I'm dead. Dead dead. Now don't give me that look. It was just my time. I'm an old man. Everyone dies. Know this. If I haven't said it yet, I love you, Jenny, my daughter. I am glad that you were created and that I found you alive. You've brought great happiness to this lonely old man. The TARDIS is now yours and even though I can't see it, I know that you're gonna do great things. Great brilliant things that the universe has never seen. Who knows, you might even visit parallel worlds as well."

"Dad..."

"Jack. You have your own great things to do, but do take care of her when you see her. When Rose brought you back, I thought it was wrong. But the truth? She was right to bring you back you have done and will do many more amazing and brilliant things. Thank you Jack."

"Doc…"

"Now, here's a list of things I want you to do." The hologram then listed the many things to do. "And remember Jenny. Never forget who you are. You are the Doctor's Daughter. Make me prouder."

The Doctor's body was cremated and the final item on the list was done. Jenny and Jack went to New New Earth to a specific location. There, they found Rose Tyler's memorial which read her birthday, death date (which was not really her death date but was the date that she was no longer of this universe,) her title "Dame Rose of the Powell Estates, Defender of the Earth, and in higher Gallifreyian, that the Doctor personally sonic into the memorial, "Beloved, forever." Now, next to Rose Tyler, was the Doctor, the man that saved the universe more times than anyone can count.

Jenny laid roses on both memorials with tears running down her cheeks. "I'll be brilliant Dad. Just like you."

Jack placed his hand on Jenny's shoulder. "I'll look after her, Doc. Because knowing that she's your daughter, she's bound to run into trouble. Just like her Dad."

The universe may have lost a great man, but it gained a great woman to carry on his legacy.

* * *

><p>There's two more parts coming. And Jack found his way into this cause I needed someone who would shot a Dalek.<p>

So, good, not good, bad, never write again?


	2. The Final Run

Series: In the End

Title: The Final Run (2/3)

Rating: T

Characters: 13th Doctor, Jenny, Jack, Rose, River

Pairings: Doctor/Rose

Warnings: Character death

Disclaimer: No own Doctor Who.

Summary: It was the end. No more running. No more.

Author's Note: I got into Doctor Who a few months ago when I told my friends I was bored and decided to give Doctor Who a try since they liked it. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so forgive me if anything is wrong. Inspired by a fanfic on that escaped my mind right now.

Review replies:

Tzlil-the-Librarian, ValaEnVash: It's sad right? But let's face it; the universe is cruel to the Doctor. He's done so much, and most of the time, he doesn't really get anything for it. I believe in karma. Everything happens for a reason.

* * *

><p>The Final Run<p>

Running, running, running. That's what everybody does. They run. They run until they reach the end, where they can run no more.

The Doctor ran. He took his granddaughter, stole a Type 40 TARDIS, and ran as far as he could. And he never looked back, not even once. Because he cannot look back... Ever. It would kill him. But running can kill him too. He had learned that. Sometimes you can't run away because what you run away from will eventually catch up to you.

He had watched friends, family, complete strangers, and civilizations die. He knows that nothing could prevent those events, and he curses himself for doing nothing. For not being able to do anything because it was fixed. Because the one time he interfered, he had forced a woman to take her own life. And now he is breathing his last and final breath. He was truly dying.

There was only thing he wanted right now, more than anything else in the universes. And it was to see _just one_person again. Just one, his beloved Rose Tyler. The one being that made him better and had stood by him in his best and worst times. She had done what needed to be done to save him on Satellite 5 regardless of what happened to her. She had looked into the heart of the TARDIS and emerged as the Bad Wolf to save him. In the battle of Canary Wharf, she had chosen him over her mother. However, the lever of the gate faltered and Rose was forced to leave the safety of the magnetic clamp and readjust the lever. But she couldn't hold on and was almost drawn into the breach; however, Pete Tyler managed to jump over and save her just in time. Rose Tyler was the only one the Doctor ever said goodbye to the first time around. He had burned up a sun to say good bye. That was the first time she told him that she loves him, but before he could return the sentiment, their time was up. But that didn't stop Rose, as he learned later. She had jump dimensions for him. And he repaid her by leaving her with him, yet not him, in Pete's World in the end. It was the right decision, but that didn't mean he didn't regret it. And in each of his regenerations afterwards, he had always gone back in time to see her from a distance.

With each regeneration, a new personality and companions came, but the one thing that was constant was his love for Rose Tyler. Sure, he had found love with Melody Pond/River Song, but it wasn't the same feeling that he felt with Rose. He had loved River Song and truly enjoyed their time together, but Rive wasn't his beloved jeopardy friendly Rose. It was the Doctor's final wish, to see Rose again, even if she didn't know him. But he'll never get his wish because the universe is cruel.

He is dying, and for once, he wished he wasn't. He is leaving the one thing that brought him joy these last few centuries. He is leaving his daughter to fend for herself once again. The Doctor loved Jenny, even if he never said it often. He didn't want to leave her. There was so much more that he wanted to teach her. But at least he knew that Jack would look after her. The universe was so cruel to this lonely old man.

The Doctor was dying. He didn't want to die but it was his time. Because he was dying, he could see it, his own time ending. All things must come to an end. And this was his. But somehow, he was still running. He was running towards the light. _Running, wanting, hoping to see her face one more time_. He can see it as clear as day. There is only one person in the entire universes that made him feel whole. But this is the one run he cannot make. However, even if he couldn't see her again, he at least knew that she was happy with him, yet not him. And he was content that thought.

So he entered his final run, and he ran with all his might, towards the shining light at the end of the tunnel. And the Doctor hoped that all that he had done was enough.

* * *

><p>Please review and let me know how you liked this part.<p>

Hit the review button to feed the author.


	3. The Final Journey

Series: In the End

Title: The Final Journey (3/3)

Rating: T

Characters: 13th Doctor, 10th Doctor, 10.5 Doctor, Donna, Jack, Mickey, Martha, Rose, Jackie

Pairings: Doctor/Rose

Warnings: spoilers for Journey's End.

Disclaimer: No own Doctor Who.

Summary: It was the end. No more running. No more.

Author's Note: I got into Doctor Who a few months ago when I told my friends I was bored and decided to give Doctor Who a try since they liked it. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so forgive me if anything is wrong. Inspired by a fanfic on that escaped my mind right now.

Thank you to the following that put this story on their alert list!

candypops, MaryMatthesen, Ms Hart, , ValaEnVash, WillowBelle

* * *

><p>The Final Journey<p>

The Doctor felt strange, like he wasn't dying. He felt like he was regenerating, but it couldn't be right. He had run out of regenerations. It felt strange but right. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the TARDIS, but in the old control room with the coral desktop. And there was Donna Noble, his best friend.

'It couldn't be…' he thought.

"It's you!" she looked at him.

"Oh yes!"

"And you're naked!" Donna looked away.

"Oh yes!" he said more enthusiastically. And he ran once again, but not away. No. He ran because he was running to Rose Tyler. Because she and him needed him.

The events passed as he could remember. He had destroyed the Daleks but he knew that they would be back. 'They're like cockroaches,' he thought, sounding a bit like Donna.

They were now on the journey home. He looked at each of his companions, Mickey, Jack, Sarah Jane, and Martha, one last time because he knew his final destination. He had lived through it once already, from another set of eyes. He looked at his past self and longed to tell himself that everything would be okay in the end. But he couldn't. He must stick to the established chain of events or the all universes might explode into nothing. And let's face it, they just saved it…again for the nth time.

He looked around the TARDIS one last time. And she knew it too. He could hear her humming. He placed his hand on her walls. "Thank you Sexy." He took one final look and headed towards the control room. They were a few seconds away from landing in Pete's world at Dårlig Ulv-Stranden.

His past self had given him a piece of TARDIS coral and Donna had told them how to accelerate the growth, which was surprising because he didn't remember. (It was probably because when he was regenerating into his 11th self, he had packed most of his 10th self memories into an opened box. It was an opened box because you don't really want to look into an opened box because it's open, meaning that the inside of the box wasn't a mystery.) But the scene that got him was when Donna told him to explain.

His carefully chosen words came out naturally. He was after all experiencing this twice. "I look like him. I think like him. Same memories, same thoughts, same everything. Except that I've only got one heart."

"Which means…"

"I'm part human, specifically the aging part. I'll grow old and never regenerate. I've only got one life. Rose Tyler…I could spend it with you. If you want…"

And then she had asked both of him to repeat when he had said the last time they were there.

"I said Rose Tyler," the Doctor in brown said.

"And how does it end?" she asked.

"Does it need saying?" the brown Doctor looked like he was in pain.

"And you Doctor?" she looked at him, the blue Doctor. "What was the end of that sentence?"

He leaned in, a bit of him felt sorry for his past self, and whispered in her ear, "Rose Tyler, I love you. Forever."

Rose looked at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. To which the Doctor happily returned.

In the corner of his mind, he felt his past self and Donna returning to the TARDIS and disappearing. 'He/I will find myself here again in due time.'

Rose had noticed this too late and released him. She ran a few meters before stopping and staring at the empty spot where the TARDIS had been. The Doctor walked up to her side and crossed his fingers with hers. They stood like that for a few more moments before the Doctor knew that it was time to explain to her that he really was the Doctor.

"Rose?"

"Please, I know that you're him but..."

"Rose, I _am_ him."

"I know but-"

"I am him and he is me. He will be me in a much later time."

"I know you're him...but wah? He'll be you at a later time?"

"Wimbly wobbly, timey wimey stuff. The point is I am the Doctor...from the future. I died. I ran out of regenerations. And somehow, I'm back here. In this time, in this place. I _am_ your Doctor, but from the future. I never forgot you Rose. You're literally _always _my final stop."

"Hold on," she said, taking a moment to think, "You're saying that you're him, who _just_ left me like it was nothing?"

He was trending on swallow waters now. "Yyyes, that was past me."

SLAP!

"You knew!" she accused.

"NO! I didn't know it. I didn't want to leave you; I _had_ to. But bollocks, I do even know how this is happening right now!" He started to babble how the impossible things happen to them.

Rose was hesitant. Here was her Doctor. The Doctor that just left her here with himself without giving her any choice. But this Doctor was her Doctor...from the future. A future that he was forced to go on without her. But he came back somehow because his final stop was always her. A sharp pain went throughout her head.

The Doctor saw this, stopped his gob, and looked concerned. "Rose?"

Rose placed a hand on the side of her head, "I remember something. It's faint but I remember that on New Year's day, some bloke that I thought had too much to drink told me that I was gonna have a great year."

"2005 January the first," the Doctor whispered.

A sudden realization hit her, "It was you! You were dying again! Oh, I wished I had known!"

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace, "You can't have. But it's alright. I'm here with you, Rose Tyler, now. If you'll have me. Forever."

She wrapped her arms around him and looked up, "Forever. Stuff of legend, you 'n me. But 'm still mad."

"OI! You two!" Jackie Tyler's voice rang. "Come on! I just called your father and he's picking us up at the inn in a few hours. It's a 2 mile walk from here. Decide what to do later! Come on now! Get going!"

The two took each other's hand, smiled, and ran like they always did.

And the universes weren't so cruel...maybe because the Doctor had a feeling that when they explain to Jackie, she was going to slap him. But it won't be so bad, because his final journey was with his beloved Rose Tyler. And so they ran. Rose Tyler and the Doctor, hand in hand, ran towards their final journey.

The universes had given its greatest saviors their hearts desire. The Doctor and Rose Tyler, as it should be.

* * *

><p>So I was reading But the Story Never Ends by WhoMe-2 on and it was about 10 when regenerating to 11, that all of 910's feelings and thoughts became 10.5! Brilliant story that is. So it got me thinking. What if, in the end, the Doctor was granted a second chance with Rose Tyler! That 13th regenerates into the Metacrisis/Ten2

Of course I got into the series late (like a few months ago), so as I was wandering around livejournal, I came upon this one community, One More Run, where 10.5 is the 14th Doctor (assuming that BBC doesn't do anything about the Doctor only have 13 regeneration.) So my theory isn't so original. But I think that if I had watched it as it was airing, I would have come up with it.

So yeah, this is my stab at the Doctor becoming the Metacrisis.

This story was inspired by WhoMe-2 and fueled by the One More Run LJ community.

Credit due where credit's due. To WhoMe-2 and the people over at One More Run! You writers are brilliant!

Really though, I'd recommend reading them. You don't really need an account at LJ, just use the search function and if you want to leave a comment, there's OPEN ID and Anonymous as well.

Oh and forgive me if I made a mistake somewhere along the line, since I'm not British. But I think I got it right...I think...


End file.
